


Well, Don't Stop

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just because I'm dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Don't Stop

The moans drench Kai in rivulets of liquid lust, and he has to close his eyes, put a fist over his mouth, to keep himself from making any kind of noise. Trapped in the bath with his bandmates screwing in the main room, and he tries not to hear the lewd sounds of sex. But it's all he can pick up, like he has hyper hearing all of a sudden - the groans and the pants and _oh yes like that_ drilling manholes into his bones. And he's not sure how he can still feel so turned on about this even while the thing beneath his chest starts crumbling, messed up person that he must be to hate and want and love all at fucking once. 

  


It's probably his fault, anyway. He could've run out of this tiled room the moment he heard Aoi speak. It would be a quick escape, and he wouldn't be here now had he done it. But would it hurt to imagine that the rhythm guitarist is talking to him and not Uruha? It's perverted and twisted, but everyone is. 

And it's all Kai has, all he will ever have.

  


_Come here._ Aoi's voice are daggers dipped in honey, cutting and sweet, and Kai can't move or breathe or anything at all. And the first sound of mouths fitting against each other drives him wild, sets him off, makes him reach down and stroke his lonely cock because for all their resistance _everyone falls under Aoi's spell eventually._

Just like him. 

And as he listens to them move and gasp and croon sweet nothings to each other, Kai drives himself over that blinding cliff with a furious bite to his lower lip until he's empty. His body slumps as he tries to catch his breath as quietly as he possibly can.

Only to realize he's actually been empty right from the start. 

  


As soon as he's done cleaning up, he lifts a shaky hand on the door and calls out with a knock, trying a semblance of normal: "Umm, guys? Are you done in there? Is it okay to come out now?"

He hears their hissed curses and the mutters of _wait a sec_ and some giggles as clothes rustle, and it would have been awkwardly funny if Kai hadn't been too busy figuring out how to fit his ribs back together, mucked up it has become with his heart in bloody fragments.

"Sorry," Aoi says, his cheeks flushed as he leans against a smirking Uruha on the couch, their stage costumes haphazardly put on. "We thought the room was empty."

Uruha bows his head slightly, but he doesn't look the least bit repentant. "Apologies for scarring you for life," He offers with a snigger, and Aoi elbows him on the side with a shush.

Kai shakes his head and manages a rueful smile. "I think I'm more than just scarred," He starts, turning away from their after sex glow and hating how even he can see that Aoi and Uruha are made for each other. "I was dying in there the entire time."

Aoi looks genuinely bothered. "I'm really sorry Kai-kun - how can I make it up to you?" He asks with apologetic eyes, but Kai just laughs and brushes the entire thing off like it's nothing. 

"It's fine." Even though what he really wants to say is-

  


_Well I have this dying request_  
_If you could please_

_Just love me_


End file.
